


words are meaningless and forgettable

by answerstobefound



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/answerstobefound/pseuds/answerstobefound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: it's Valentine's Day, Rosa has Emotions (sometimes), and Gina is just really in love with her robot girlfriend (who, turns out, isn't a robot after all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	words are meaningless and forgettable

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this from stephanie beatriz's (aka rosa's actress) instagram post on valentine's day (get on my level and also follow her instagram, she's a gem) and yes i know it's v late bc i didn't even start it until valentine's day but time is an illusion anyway
> 
> pls enjoy :)

Valentine's Day had never been a big deal to Rosa. She'd dated a fair amount of people and had to sit through way too many awkward “romantic” dinners where whatever boyfriend or girlfriend she had at the time got all sappy and emotional and lovey dovey and– _ugh._ No thanks.

Gina, however, _loved_ Valentine's Day. She loved any excuse to celebrate and dress up, but she especially loved Valentine's Day. Rosa had no fucking clue why, but it wasn't too hard to guess.

Really, Rosa and Gina hadn't even been dating for that long. A couple months officially, and a while before that that was just fucking, which didn't really count as a relationship in Rosa's eyes but whatever. But Rosa had barely entertained the possibility that she could get away with doing anything half-assed for Gina for Valentine's Day. Peralta had made that completely clear and gotten a swift punch to the shoulder for it. (Not that Rosa hadn't already figured it out for herself, because she didn't need Jake telling her _anything_ about her relationship with Gina.)

Rosa had quickly decided to stick to simple. Gina was undoubtedly planning something elaborate and ridiculous, which Rosa would roll her eyes at and try to hide a smile. Rosa just hoped it didn't involve anything that a) she would have to clean up (i.e. Gina's beloved confetti cannon), or b) would out their relationship to the whole damn precinct (a glittery banner, worktime dance routine, etc.). Rosa didn't want every damn detective in the building up her ass about it, but she _especially_ did not want Charles trying to compare sex-with-Gina stories because– just fucking no.

As Valentine's Day approached, Rosa had _way_ too much fun teaming up with Gina to mock Peralta as he rushed to get whatever dorky date night he had planned for Santiago put together at the last minute. Rosa, who was clearly superior and had very little actual planning to do, just sat back and laughed.

On the actual day, Rosa spent the first five minutes after waking up trying to extract herself from under Gina without waking her. Luckily, she just barely managed before Gina, half-awake and fighting full consciousness, starfish'd on the bed and took up 90% of the available room. Rosa showered quickly, left her hair to air dry– totally _not_ because Gina liked how Rosa's hair was curlier that way, nope, not at all– got mostly dressed, made coffee for herself and Gina (adding way the fuck too much sugar to Gina's, just the way she liked it), then jumped onto the bed with precisely the right force to make Gina yelp in surprise.

From her position under four blankets, Gina peeked one eye open and groaned.

“Rosaaaaa. Why you gotta, babe?” Gina tried to burrow deeper under the blankets as she continued to groan quietly.

Rosa snorted. “Happy Valentine's Day, dumbass.” _That_ woke Gina up. Blankets went flying, making Rosa glad she'd put the coffee mugs down on the bedside table, and Gina sat up, suddenly awake and smiling coyly. Rosa leaned back to grab Gina's coffee, allowing her red tee to reveal a strip of skin above her pants which Rosa knew Gina always had trouble resisting. Rosa righted herself slowly and handed Gina her coffee; she took it with a satisfied grin.

Gina closed her eyes and took a long drink from her coffee. Rosa used that opportunity to reach far back into the bedside table's drawer and retrieve the thing she'd actually braved pre-Valentine's Day shopping hell for.

With her eyes still closed, basking in her morning coffee, Gina spoke, “See, Ro-Ro,” Rosa winced at the nickname, but god knows Gina could get away with anything she wanted, “ _this_ is what I'm here for. The coffee. Total one hundred emoji worthy.” Gina finally opened her eyes to find Rosa sitting on her heels, holding a long, slender, white box in her hands.

Rosa cussed out her own heart for speeding up at the way Gina's eyes widened and the way her mouth curled upward into a surprised smile. She also congratulated herself for successfully making it seem like she didn't have anything planned for the infamous Valentine's Day.

“Question mark?” Gina raised an eyebrow.

Rosa unsuccessfully tried to fight back a smile of her own as she lifted the lid off the box and pulled a single red rose out of the wrapping. Rosa herself hated the Rosa-rose pun, but she knew that Gina adored it. That was all that matter, really.

Rosa tossed the box onto the floor and held the rose out to Gina. Stupidly embarrassed, Rosa quietly cleared her throat, and said,

“Words are meaningless and forgettable,” Rosa could not believe how disgustingly sentimental she was being, and she finished the statement in a mumble, not meeting Gina's eyes, “but you aren't.”

Gina didn't reply or even laugh when she took the rose from Rosa's hand. She carefully put down her coffee, then reached the hand not holding the rose up to cup Rosa's cheek and gently turn her head to face her. She stroked Rosa's cheek for a minute before letting her hand fall to Rosa's thigh. Gina smiled softly. After a moment, Rosa did too.

“Aw, boo,” Gina slowly raked her nails up and down Rosa's thigh, “you're not a robot after all.”

Rosa chuckled and gently shoved Gina backwards. Gina teetered for a moment before righting herself. When she sat back up, her soft smile had turned to the slanty little smirk she always pulled.

Gina continued, “Don't start doing this too often, or you'll rust your robot parts.”

Rosa rolled her eyes, mostly amused but also a little put out, and started to stand up when Gina carefully placed the rose down by her coffee and grabbed Rosa's hands to keep her in place.

“No, seriously, Rosa. I know affection and _emotions_ and stuff are hard for you,” Gina's wide eyes stared right at Rosa, making sure that Rosa knew she was being genuine. “I really appreciate this. And I love you.”

Rosa smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Gina's lips. “I know.”

“Now, c'mon, my beautiful robot lover,” Gina stood up, pulling Rosa up with one hand and grabbing her rose with the other. “Wait 'til you see what I got you.”  
  
“Oh, jesus,” Rosa groaned. “If there's confetti involved, I swear to fu–”

“The confetti can be rearranged.” Gina stopped suddenly in the door, causing Rosa to run into her. Gina turned quickly, wrapped her arms around Rosa's neck while making sure not to stab her with the rose's stem, and kissed her deeply. Rosa returned the kiss with fervor. Gina pulled back before it could go any further.  
  
“For realz, Rosa– realz with a z, so you know it's legit– it means a lot to me that you would plan something for V-Day. I love you _so_ much. So much.”

Rosa swiftly kissed Gina one more time and smiled. “I get it, Gina, I promise. And I love you too. A lot. But you know that.”

“I do know that, who _wouldn't_ love me?”

“You're ridiculous.”

“You know you love it!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments bc it makes me happy and fuels my writing and also i didn't write an english essay so that i could write this so pls compensate me
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> (#dianetti 4ever)


End file.
